minecraftstorymodefandomcom-20200223-history
Jack
Jack is a main character in Minecraft: Story Mode, Season 2. He first appeared in "Hero in Residence" and is voiced by Fred Tatasciore. Overview Appearance Jack has dirty-blonde hair and a beard, brown eyebrows, and one black pupil and one gray pupil that he calls his "bad eye." He wears a blue vest (called "The Vest of Five Fists," gifted to him by the Singing Clerics of Try'bal Cliff http://stirpicus.tumblr.com/post/163951520386/the-vest-of-five-fists), black gloves, white pants with brown and blue stripes, and black shoes. His left eye is determinately damaged if the player chooses to help Petra get her sword instead of rescuing him in the Sea Temple, and he will have an eye patch for the rest of the game. In "[[Jailhouse Block|'Jailhouse Block']]", if Jack doesn't become Romeo's "champion", he wears an orange prisoner jumpsuit with the sleeves ripped off. Jack can get a red Romeo's Gauntlet and have his clothing be mainly red in color in "Jailhouse Block", if the player chose him to get the Clock in "Giant Consequences". The Gauntlet will later be removed by Romeo, but the "champion" clothing will remain for the rest of the game until the later part of "[[Above and Beyond|'Above and Beyond']]". In "[[Below the Bedrock|'Below the Bedrock']]", if the player refuses to give their swords to Porkchop, Jack will fall off a cliff and have his clothing be mainly dirty; his hair will become messy and will have his clothing mainly covered in dirt. Personality Jack is a strong fighter, and he cares and protects his friends, such as Nurm. He constantly blames himself for the death of his other friends, as he was traumatized after Vos and Sammy were gone and was determined to get Nurm back if Jesse chose to leave Nurm behind. This makes him resentful towards the Admins, as he refuses to believe that The Admin exists in "Hero in Residence" and doubts Xara's credibility in "Jailhouse Block", believing that all Admins act like Romeo, who caused the deaths of Vos and Sammy. Jack is an experienced adventurer. He is shown very proud of his adventures, often telling his stories and showing off his "photographic muscle memory". Jack is not good at lying (as noted by Jesse and Romeo, determinant). Relationships Jesse Jack trusts Jesse enough to go to a Sea Temple with him/her and Petra. In "Jailhouse Block", if Jack isn't a Romeo's "champion", he says that he was scared for Jesse when he/she got teleported away by Romeo in "Giant Consequences". Although Jack questioned Jesse's leadership in "Hero in Residence" (determinant), he seems to support Jesse in later episodes. Petra Petra is a fan of Jack and is excited to see him. Jack trusts her enough to go to the Sea Temple with her and Jesse and even invites her to go adventuring with him. When Jack loses an eye (determinant), Petra feels very sorry for him. Nurm Jack and Nurm seem to have a very good relationship, as Jack calls Nurm his "Other Half." Jack seems to care for protecting Nurm, even though it causes Jack to get his eye hurt (determinant). If Jesse decides to bring Lluna and leave Nurm behind in Xara's cage, Jack gets really upset with him/her and vows to get him back. However, if Lluna is left behind, Jack will be grateful that Jesse made Nurm come with him/her. Vos Vos was an old friend of Jack's until they were separated when adventuring to the Sea Temple with Jack, Nurm, and Sammy. Jack was also happy to be reunited with Vos, and Vos was the same. Vos is also worried for Jack when he gets hit by one of the statues controlled by Romeo (determinant). But this all changes when Jack finds out in "Giant Consequences" that Vos in front of them was a disguise of Romeo. He shows a lot of grief after The Admin says that the real Vos died in the Sea Temple many years ago. He blames himself for not realizing that "Vos" was actually Romeo in "Jailhouse Block" (determinant). Sammy Jack and Sammy were friends, other than that, not much is known of Jack and Sammy's relationship, but Jack is upset over finding out that Sammy was killed by an Elder Guardian in the Sea Temple. Xara Jack's relationship between Xara can slightly differ depending on whether he became Romeo's "champion" or not. If Jack was not Romeo's "champion," he will heavily distrust Xara and believe that she is a danger to Jesse and the others. If Jack was Romeo's "champion", he will believe that they need Xara's help, but will still not trust her due to her past of being an Admin, and that Sammy died due to Admin's created Elder Guardian and that Admin stole Vos' identity. Lluna At first, Jack cares about Lluna. This is shown when Stella hits her in "Giant Consequences". In "[[Jailhouse Block|'Jailhouse Block']]", if Nurm is left behind in Xara’s cell, he will turn hostile against Lluna and often blames her. They will eventually start to appreciate each other in "Below the Bedrock". Ivor Jack views Ivor as his idol, for he was one of the founding members of the Old Order of the Stone. He is very excited to see Ivor. This can be similarly seen with Petra being excited to see him. Jack also finds his messed-up emporium embarrassing in front of him. Items *A Diamond Sword *Sammy's Inventory (Bow, Leather chestplate & pants, Empty bottle, Diamond) *Romeo's Gauntlet (Determinant, unwillingly and formerly) *Diamonds (Determinant and formerly) *Iron sword *Elytra wings (formerly) Quotes Appearances *'Hero in Residence' *'Giant Consequences' *'Jailhouse Block' *'Below the Bedrock' *'Above and Beyond' Trivia *Jack is able to understand Villagerese, as shown when he communicates with Nurm. However, he does not communicate in Villagerese because he has a terrible accent. http://stirpicus.tumblr.com/post/163176952346/so-jack-can-understand-nurm-and-nurm-can *Jack may have suffered from PTSD (Post-traumatic Stress Disorder) after his first experience in the Sea Temple. He displays symptoms such as survivor's guilt, panic attacks, and having a reluctancy to go to the site of the accident. *Stella calling Jack "Jacques" might be a reference to the first draft of the game, where Jack was depicted as a person who insisted that his name was pronounced "Jacques." http://stirpicus.tumblr.com/post/162912938381/was-jacks-name-inspired-by-his-voice-actor-as-he *Jack is the second character to sing in Minecraft: Story Mode with his song, "Jack's Lament". The first being Soren, with "Soren's Farewell Song", and the third being Radar with "Taste My Bravery". *Jack has the most variants of outfits in the game. (Excluding Jesse) This is due to the fact that with every outfit he wears, there is an "eyepatch" and "no eyepatch" variant. References Gallery For all images related to Jack, see Jack/Gallery. Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Season 2 Category:Warriors Category:Alive Characters Category:Jesse's Gang Category:Bosses Category:Season 2 Characters